


Art: A Stark Invite

by apyewackety



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Digital Painting, Fanart, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Wherein, Loki is not at all ambiguous about his motives.





	Art: A Stark Invite

Or, inviting a Stark, whichever is your preference.


End file.
